Business process models play an important role in facilitating the understanding of how companies operate and in providing a blueprint for software systems supporting these processes. The automation of a business process, during which documents, information, or tasks are passed from one participant to another for action according to a set of procedural rules, may be termed a workflow. A workflow may be expressed by a workflow model (also referred to as a process model).